Enduring Star
by Nuin'arien
Summary: The Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen are happy in their love and land. But can their peace truly last? A tender one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to the heirs and estate of JRR Tolkien.

Thank you for checking out my first fanfiction. I would appreciate constructive criticism immensely!

-Nuingaríen

* * *

Faramir, son of Denethor, Lord Steward of Gondor, Prince of Ithilien wedded Éowyn Wraithsbane, the White Lady of Rohan, sister to Éomer-king, on a midsummer's eve before all the lords of Rohan and many nobles of Gondor, including Aragorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom and Arwen, his queen. Long was the rejoicing in all the land for Faramir and Éowyn were held in great love and high esteem among the free peoples of Middle-earth.

After the celebrations, the Lord and Lady of Ithilien dwelt for a time in their realm, clearing the lands around Emyn Arnen and strengthening their princedom. They labored long and hard but they thought naught on their toil but rather on the joy of a world where the Dark Lord was vanquished and where they worked side by side. But their peace was not for long for Orcs and other servants of Sauron still trespassed the land and occasionally would be reported along the outskirts of Ithilien. The Lord Faramir would then ride out and assail the companies of Orcs that still plundered his lands and he would return home victorious. Though he prevailed, still his heart did not rejoice in killing for he only loved that which his sword and bow protected.

It was after one of these skirmishes that the White Lady went to her husband and though her spirit quailed within her she beseeched him saying, "Lord, have I not said to you upon the walls of Minas Tirith that no longer will I desire songs of slaying but will be a healer?" but he replied not and waited for her to continue.

"Verily, I hold to that but I believe that true healing would not come without first ridding the parasite that seeks to leach the life out of it."

His heart was heavy for he knew what she would say next but he said gravely, "What would you have of me, Lady, fairest of all mortals and keeper of my heart? For though my heart deems that what you seek will be against my counsel I know also that you will not be denied."

And gathering courage from her husband's words, she said "My lord and husband, Faramir, I desire above all else to ride with you and ask that the toil which we began together in the first year of our marriage to continue even unto the cleansing of our land of the foul creatures that fester it."

And his face betrayed the great emotion that he felt for truly it was as he feared—the one whom he loved above all and would protect even at the cost of his life asked of him the one thing that he could not allow. Yet he also saw her great love for him and he was comforted. But for a moment he did not answer but drew her to him and enfolded her within his arms and he held her thus.

"Éowyn," he said at least. "What you ask I would deny—" and she pulled away from him, but he stayed her and continued, "but I also know in my heart that you would not stay if I asked you nor even if I commanded you and only if you were bodily restrained will you be contained and this I will not command therefore, Lady, though it be against my will, you will join me when I next venture forth in the protection of this kingdom and may the Valar see fit to keep us from harm."

And she wept for joy at his reply and they spoke no more of the matter until the next report of evil creatures came and they set out together, the Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen. They fought fell and tireless and brought destruction upon all the creatures of darkness that still encroached on their land.

On their third venture, the White Lady fought with great skill and felled Orcs left and right but lacking was her relish in the slaying and she only dealt blows to kill, no more. Faramir noticed the change in his wife but said naught of it for he thought it was but a mood upon her. When the same held true for their fourth and fifth skirmishes, he decided to inquire of her but delayed until they were returned home to Emyn Arnen.

"Éowyn," he said one night as they lounged before the great hearth in their chambers, "it has come to my attention that ere these past weeks a different mood has overtaken you and I would know what it is that ails you!"

She heard the concern in his voice and laughed, a light sound full of mirth. "Nay, husband, it is hardly an ailment but rather, I believe, your redemption for though you would not say, I know that your heart is burdened when I fight with you for you worry for my safety."

"Nay," he said, "'twas not my heart that was burdened but my mind. For even as I knew that you were in peril even as every soldier is, my heart cannot be burdened when you are with me, Éowyn, beloved." And she kept these words to heart and was glad.

"What then is this 'redemption' you speak of? For I will know of it and avail it to protect that which I love above all."

"I believe that I have done my part in the cleansing of this fair realm and more that I may now retire from those labors which I asked to accompany you without reservation for verily, it has been two-month ere I last had the curse of women and I believe that I am with child."

And he was once again overcome with a great emotion and he clasped his wife with great tenderness and was blissful.

Thus Éowyn lay down her sword to take up the great calling of motherhood and before the year was past she bore Faramir a son. He had the coloring of his father, raven hair and grey eyes and yea, even the heart of his father which was moved to pity before scorn and the spirit of his mother, fearless and brave. They called him Elboron for he was their enduring star, a sign of love and hope.

_fin_


End file.
